Daylights to Sunsets
by Angel of Music lover
Summary: A collection of thoughts and feelings during the year that everything changed for eight friends. From each daylight and sunset. Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I watched Rent for the first time in about a year the other day and while watching came up without about a dozen oneshots in my head. This inspired me to start this fic, where there will be a collection of random thoughts and analyzations (which isn't technically a word but whatever) of scenes from both film and stage play. :) So, hopefully someone will read and enjoy these.**

**On another note, there will probably be very few coming from Roger's perspective. There will be some but if you want to see more Roger oneshots from me I would suggest my other story ****I'm Ready For My Close Up**** which is a hundred percent about Roger (end of shameless plug). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. **

Mark was tired and embarrassed. Last night he had come home after a long Life Support meeting only to walk in on a fight between Roger and the dancer from downstairs, whose name he learned was Mimi. It had been intense and Mark had never felt like he had violated someone's privacy more than he did last night. He had hoped to possibly apologize to the Latina dancer but decided to leave her alone. He didn't really know her anyway and he doubted that she even noticed his intrusion.

When he came out into the living room area of the spacious Loft that morning, he found Roger by the window with a cup of coffee in hand, staring out to the fire escape. It seemed that he hadn't slept any more than Mark had.

Mark stared at him for a moment, wondering whether he should make this confrontation or not. He eventually decided that Roger might need someone to talk to and that he should try and apologize to him anyway. So it was worth a shot.

Mark crossed the distance separating them and sat opposite his roommate. He was still for a moment as he thought about his tactic. "About last night…" he began but was cut off immediately by a defensive Roger.

"I don't want to talk about it," Roger hastily snapped and shook his head.

Mark felt a little stung by his friend's coldness but was instantly over it. He was used to Roger avoiding his help anyway, so he simply kept trying. He mentioned casually that there was a Life Support meeting that day but Roger just shrugged it off.

Frustrated, Mark stared helplessly at his friend. "I'd hate for you to pass up something that could be good for you."

Roger looked over at him with a smirk that he didn't seem to really believe in. "I'll live."

Mark continued to look at Roger and thought to himself, "No, you won't live. You're going to sit here in this apartment and stare out that window for forever and won't move forward. You won't move on past April and you won't try new things and you won't finish a goddam song. You're going to die in this apartment and there's nothing I can do that can convince you to start living again."

But Mark was silent as he got off the windowsill to go gather his things together. What else could he say? Even if he spoke his mind right then, it wouldn't change anything. Roger would still be Roger no matter what he said. At this point, it would only take Roger to get Roger back into the art of living again.

Mark didn't look back as he slid the door shut and began to walk down the metal stairs. He just hoped like hell that he was doing the right thing.

**A/N: Short, I know. Still review? **


	2. New York

A/N: I started this a long time ago and then… briefly abandoned it

**A/N: I started this a long time ago and then… briefly abandoned it. So, for anyone reading this, I'm sorry about that. :) I'll try to be better and keeping up with this, especially since I finished my multi-chapter story over the summer. ;) **

**So, this one will be more movie-based than musical-based like the last one. You'll see why. It's nothing drastic, it was just fun to write a oneshot about it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rent.**

Mimi leaned against the railings of the fire escape outside her apartment and lit up a cigarette. She just got home from work and was too pissed off to really think clearly. For Mimi, smoking a bit outside with others who also needed time to relax alone comforted her. They hung below her and above her on their own fire escape entrances or out their windows and they all stood quietly. They were together but not together. To have company around her that didn't pressure her gave Mimi more relief than she got from even hanging around her apartment alone.

Sometimes Mimi thought about some guy she was dating. Sometimes she thought about some jerk that was at the club that night. Tonight, Mimi was questioning her decision to come to New York.

She wondered how New York was any better than home. The only advantage that she could see was that her mamá wasn't here. But everything else felt the same. The streets weren't safe at night. Mimi didn't have friends that she could trust. Mimi's job was somewhere cheap and tasteless. And all of the men were the same as back home: mean, angry, and broke.

And then there was this sickness inside of her. At the thought of it, Mimi pulled her coat a little tighter around her body. Maybe if she were still living at home she wouldn't have gotten it. She wouldn't have agreed to shoot up with the girls she worked with at all because she would have been too afraid of her mamá catching her high. And normally, Mimi would never have shared a needle. Not for anything. She was smarter than that. But after the first hit, she couldn't stay away and she would have done anything to get more.

Below her, Mimi could see another protest brewing. She wanted to roll her eyes. Sure, she thought that the protestors were justified but it was just that they tried to do the same thing over and over again. They wanted to yell and pitch a fit in the middle of the street and hope something came from it.

Yes. New York sucked.

Mimi looked up to avoid looking down at the scene below her any longer and saw a man looking down at the protest as well. His friend had just disappeared inside of their apartment again and the man was turning to leave. Feeling spontaneous as usual, Mimi quickly caught his eye and smiled up at him, forgetting her cigarette for the moment.

The man looked down at her now, staring at Mimi in what seemed to be surprise. Now that Mimi had a clear look at his face she was immediately more interested than before. Mimi could tell a lot about people just by looking at them, something that she inherited from her grandmother. His hair was wild and appeared to be uncombed, his clothes were wrinkled, and he appeared to be thin and hungry. But something in his eyes reached Mimi in a way she couldn't describe. He was beautiful.

The moment didn't last long. As the man ducked back into his apartment after his friend, Mimi smiled to herself and leaned back onto the railings. She took one last drag from her cigarette and then crushed it under her boot.

Maybe New York wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: Please review? **

**Oh, and I realized that both oneshots kind of revolved around Roger so far. xD Sorry about that. And to think I made that speech about how Roger wouldn't be featured in many of these. Next time there won't be any Roger. I promise. **


End file.
